


Jim Kirk's Solution

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [88]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Different Viewpoints, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk offers a solution for McCoy and Spock's bickering.





	Jim Kirk's Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> A bon voyage gift.

“How can you justify that, Doctor?”

"Do you hear yourself?!"

Their conversations always seemed to deteriorate into bickering. Kirk had wanted different viewpoints from them. He could only blame himself.

“Was that a sigh, Jim?”

“I just realized something, Bones. Don’t wish for what you want. You might get it.”

“I know I got something to keep me on my toes,” McCoy said, bouncing on his own.

“And I got something to make me appreciate logic,” Spock countered.

Kirk huffed in exasperation. “You know, one of you could take a different shift.”

Two pairs of stunned eyes stared at Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
